digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:High Five
High Five is the second episode of the first season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Sypnosis While at the Youth Center, Carly reveals her fear of heights as Taylor attempts to climb a rope. Meanwhile, Nicky enters, revealing his invention, the CCC ('C'ommunicating 'C'omputer 'C'hip) for the digivices. Its purpose was to allow communication between the Command Center & the DigiDestined, but it would appear it had another unintended function; Nicky accidentally tapped into the Command Center's teleportation module, giving the CCCs the ability to teleport the DigiDestined to & from the Command Center. Kokuwamon takes Nicky's CCC to make adjustments to it so the teleportation function works more smoothly. Meanwhile, on the moon, Lilithmon intends to trap the DigiDestined in the same type of time warp she trapped Seraphimon in years ago. Using a device modeled after a space shuttle created by Etemon, she launches it to Earth, & sends the Digimon Andromon in as well. Her plan is to open a hole in time, & use Andromon to throw the DigiDestined in, trapping them in a manner similar to Seraphimon. While Seraphimon analyzes the time device, the DigiDestined are sent to investigate Claymon activity. They are discovered while hiding, however. Maggie wants to summon the Digimon, but Taylor refuses, stating that they have orders from Seraphimon to only use their powers when necessary. He then orders Nicky & Carly to split from the rest of the group to spread out the Claymon attack force. Nicky then splits from Carly, heading uphill while Carly runs in a different direction, splitting the Claymons' attack force further. Carly manages to escape the Claymon following her, but she screams at Nicky to come down from the rocks he has climbed, worried he will fall. But the more pressing danger is the Claymon following him; Nicky has not yet learned to fight without his Digimon, Triceramon. With the rest of the group separated from them & fighting off the main force of Lilithmon's Claymon, Carly soon realizes there's no help coming. To worsen matters, Nicky's nervousness causes him to drop his digivice. With no digivice or CCC, Nicky screams for help. Carly manages to overcome her fear of heights as Nicky is nearly pushed from a cliff by the Claymon. Finally making it to the top, she tricks the Claymon into throwing itself off the cliff, then the two rejoin the rest of the DigiDestined. The Claymon are defeated, & Nicky reclaims his digivice. Seraphimon congratulates the DigiDestined & informs them that Lilithmon has sent Andromon down to the amusement park. The DigiDestined summon their Digimon to intercept the creature. Andromon traps the DigiDestined in a Time Warp dimension, though it doesn't appear to be the same glass tube as Seraphimon's. It then attacks the DigiDestined with the aid of several skeleton henchmen, & the DigiDestined respond by defending themselves with their Blade Blasters in sword mode. Meanwhile, Grumblemon & Etemon bring a bomb into the dimension to destroy the time device & trap the DigiDestined forever. The DigiDestined manage to blast Andromon until he falls apart, but he begins to reform. Nicky realizes that the head must be destroyed, so he grabs the head before it can reattach itself, & passes it to Carly who throws it into a chasm full of magma. In response, Lilithmon sends down a second Digimon, this one the same size as the DigiDestined's Digimon when digi-grown. It lifts Taylor out of the Time Warp, & contrary to intent, Grumblemon & Etemon's bomb actually blows the DigiDestined out of the dimension, freeing them. Taylor escapes the Digimon's grip by blasting it in the eye, then makes his Digimon Tyrannomon digi-grow. Taylor makes quick work of the creature, & Lilithmon develops a migrane. Featured Characters DigiAnalyzer Wisemon's Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes